


Mrs.PotatoHead and Her Perfect Friends

by AsStraightAsAn8



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsStraightAsAn8/pseuds/AsStraightAsAn8
Summary: A poem I wrote based off of Mrs. PotatoHead by Melanie Martinez





	Mrs.PotatoHead and Her Perfect Friends

Salty tears run down her cheeks  
Not necessarily because she's weak  
She doesn't know what to do  
Because she is the girl who  
has been hurt and broken many times  
But she's still coming up with rhymes  
For her songs that people love  
But she goes over and turns on her T.V.  
She watches the perfect people that she sees  
They're showing off their plastic surgeries  
They all live perfect lives  
They're perfect moms and prefect wives  
They all have perfect friends  
Who will stick with them 'til they meet their ends  
... She feels bad about herself now  
She feels fat and unattractive, like a cow  
She ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror and  
All she saw  
Was all her flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for actually reading this!! Comment... anything


End file.
